Legend of ZeldaAshe, the SheWolf of Hyrule!
by AlBhedWonderGirl
Summary: So I'm adding my character, Ashe into the story. Her bio is too long to put in this, so I'm not going to bother! Anyway, she is a FOURTH person chosen by the goddesses and has to go with Link to save the world from Ganon's revenge! Hope you enjoy!


THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

GANONDORF'S RETURN

"A LONG TIME AGO...

BEFORE LIFE BEGAN, BEFORE THE WORLD HAD FORM, THREE GOLDEN GODDESSES DESCENDED UPON THE CHAOTIC LAND OF HYRULE. THEY WERE DIN, THE GODDESS OF POWER, NAYRU, THE GODDESS OF WISDOM AND FARORE, THE GODDESS OF COURAGE.

DIN, WITH HER STRONG FLAMING ARMS, CULTIVATED THE LAND TO CREATE THE EARTH. NAYRU POURED HER WISDOM ONTO THE EARTH TO GIVE THE SPIRIT OF LAW TO THE WORLD. FARORE'S RICH SOUL CREATED ALL LIFE FORMS WHO WOULD UPHOLD THE LAW.

THESE THREE GREAT GODDESSES RETURNED TO THE HEAVENS, LEAVING BEHIND THE GOLDEN SACRED TRIFORCE. SINCE THEN, THE TRIFORCE HAS BECOME THE BASIS FOR HYRULE'S PROVIDENCE. WHERE THE TRIFORCE STOOD BECAME SACRED LAND.

IN THE VAST, DEEP FOREST OF HYRULE, THE GREAT DEKU TREE SERVED AS THE GUARDIAN SPIRIT. THE CHILDREN OF THE FOREST, THE KOKIRI, LIVED WITH THE GREAT DEKU TREE. EACH KOKIRI HAD HIS OR HER OWN GUARDIAN FAIRY, EXCEPT ONE. HE WAS THE ONE WHO WOULD SAVE THE LAND. "

-The Legend of Hyrule

"So, it looks like there are pages missing. Hmm… oh well, I'm sure that they're in another book." A young girl stood up, and brushed off her knees. "Alright, let's see here… history of magic… potions… horses… Zora… Goron… Deku… milk… wait what? Milk? Ooooookaay…"

Books were being thrown around the library as the young girl searched for certain books. Eventually, there was a crash as the young girl fell to the floor from the stack of books she was standing on. "Oh, Goron." The young girl got to her feet and brushed herself off again. She began putting the books back in their proper places. She stops as she spots a certain book.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Ashe?" the librarian asked kindly, as he spotted her staring at a book.

"Huh? Oh, I think so. I'll put these back first though." Ashe, the young girl, grabbed the book she was staring at and put it in her back pocket. She continued putting the books back.

_"So, this book might tell me something about the reason the kingdom's been getting darker and darker… Twilight… the legend of the Twilight Realm. It sounds like a good read, so… I hope it can help me. Her majesty doesn't know I'm here, so I hope she doesn't decide to check on me. Maaaaan, this is a pain."_ Ashe thought to herself as she put the books away. Once she finishes she turns around and races out of the library. She runs to the main castle. She sneaks into her room, and hides the books. She leaves her room and heads to the main chamber of the castle. There, the queen and her young daughter were sitting. the daughter looking bored out of her right mind. The queen sitting there, staring at the debate in front of her about the skies. The daughter notices Ashe.

"Ah! Guardian! Where have you been all this time?" The girl hops down from her chair and runs up to Ashe. "I've been lonely. Come, let's go play!"

"Alright then." Ashe smiles at the young princess. The girl grabs her hand and runs off toward the royal barn, where all of the horses are being kept. The girl runs up to a large black horse with a strange red star on its nose. She strokes it. The horse whinnies as its being petted. Ashe sits on a nearby bale of hay, and stares at the young girl.

"Guardian?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Isn't this your horse?"

"Yes, it is."

"What's his name again?"

"Shadow Blaze. I'm not sure why I named him that, but I guess I did."

"Shadow… Blaze…? He's a good horse?"

"Yes. Stubborn, but good."

"Can you teach me how to ride?"

"I guess. Let's get you a saddle."

Ashe goes and gets the saddle that would fit the young girl. She places it on her horse, and adjusts everything to him. She then picks the princess up and places her on the saddle. She leads her out to the training ground.

Ashe continues to think about the darkening skies, as she teaches the princess to ride her horse. _"So, I'm not the only one who's been worried about the sky. It seems that there are more people taking notice to it. Even so… am I the only one truly concerned? I know I was recommended as the guardian of the princess, due to my age, and lack of knowledge for my own past, but… this seems somewhat familiar. It's strange. All traces of any parentage for me, is erased. Either someone accidently erased it, or someone REALLY wants to keep me from my past."_

After an hour of training, the princess decides to call it a day and return to the castle.

"See you in the Castle, Guardian!" the little girl ran off toward the castle.

Ashe finishes un saddling her horse, and puts him back in his stall. She heads to her room, in order for her to begin reading the book.

_"Just another day. Sometimes I wonder if I really am meant for this, but… I know there's nothing else for me to do with my life. I can't just abandon the princess. she loves having me around, so I'm at a loss. Oh well, this book ought to tell me what's going on."_ Ashe opened the book and began reading.

"To whoever reads this book: You are no fool, you are wise, brave and powerful. If you notice the skies are changing rapidly, it may already be too late. This book explains the workings of the Twilight Realm, and the ways you can stop it from spreading. Only the chosen one's can halt the flow of time, but there is yet another, far more powerful than the rest. This one, is blessed by each of the goddesses. Find this one, to keep the land safe forever. This one person, must choose between the light and the dark. Whichever it picks, will rule the land."

The book falls to the floor. Ashe sits in her reading chair, shocked. She rushes to the throne room, where the queen still sits, listening to the debate about the sky. Ashe rushes up to the queen, where, she bows in front of her.

"Your majesty, if I may speak."

The queen nods.

"The skies… they have been changing due to dark powers. the darkness is rising in the north, and sweeping over the land. Please, we must find the chosen ones and have them defeat this evil force before it becomes far too powerful!"

"But, my dear, what is the point?" The queen smirked. the debate stops. everyone stares at Ashe, as she slowly rises to her feet.

"Your majesty? I… I do not understand… why are you letting this happen?"

"You see, I want to remain ruler of this land, forever." The queen stands and walks closer to Ashe. "The only way for me to do this, is to destroy the one blessed by all three of the goddesses. And that person, if my information serves me right, happens to be you."

"What?"

"Seize her!" The queen points at Ashe as she tries to run.

All of the guards turn into shadow beasts, and latch themselves onto Ashe's body. They continue to pile onto her. They then rush out of the castle. Ashe whistles, and her horse comes racing out of his stall, and tries to fend off the beasts, but ultimately, they get away with Ashe in hand. Ashe struggles hard, and eventually gets enough wiggle room to free one of her arms. she snatches her sword and fights them, until she is near one of the province springs. the Ordon Spring. She reaches the spring, and faints.

"You will not die, not today. You are here to make the path of light and dark clear for all to see. You will be transferred to a different time, a time where you will be of service. Now, you will be saved, and helped to your proper time."

There's a bright light, as the beasts try to attack Ashe. Once the light vanishes, Ashe is gone with it.


End file.
